


Light of My Life

by ChloeAngel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Crack, Hero AU, M/M, Pure Crack, Quirks, bnha au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeAngel/pseuds/ChloeAngel
Summary: Victor, with his quirk of an unmatched forehead shine, was predestined to stay and swirl in this lighthouse forever.. . .Quirks, Victor decided, were shackles.





	Light of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this other than my friends are bad influences.. enjoy!

The sea was rough, but the Ice Squad, Russia’s greatest fishing legion, was determined to conquer it as they returned home to the motherland. “Full steam ahead!” roared Yakov, crew captain. “Ay ay, captain,” purred Chris, their voluptuous boat vessel. His engine hummed louder than the crashing waves. With his godly quirk of transforming into such a mighty boat, Chris was the face of the Ice Squad, and a beautiful one at that.

Yakov grumbled and squinted against the harsh winds, making his old skin wobble against the wind as he looked into the gloomy skies ahead. “Where are you, Vitya?” he murmured. The Ice Squad had not seen land for days. They were weary and tired, especially from Georgie’s cries at night for his long lost lover Ana. Yakov shivered at the mere thought of another night of this torment. Where was their beacon of hope?  
  
Miles away, a young boy with long silver hair spun in a chair, slowly and purposefully, with dead blue eyes. To be the beacon of hope, he mourned, is not all it’s chopped up to be. Victor, with his quirk of an unmatched forehead shine, was predestined to stay and swirl in this lighthouse forever. He continued to swivel in his rolling chair, now creaking with age and wear, as if in mutual protest over his wretched life.  

As he spun at the top of his lighthouse, guiding boats to land with the miraculous light from his forehead, Victor has to question if he, Russia’s famous beacon of hope, would ever find his own beacon of hope. Would Victor see the light as well—the light that would stir up his stagnant soul? Quirks, Victor decided, were shackles.  
  
Not too far away, a handsome Japanese man with an unfathomable mix of seductive and angelic allure, sped on his skates at a turtle’s pace up an old Russian road. _Scurrrt, skeeet, skirttt_ his blades screamed as he used his quirk of bladed feet to make his way to an unknown destination. Why he was in Russia, the famous hero Yuuri Katsuki had no clue. It was probably plot convenience he figured, but nonetheless something in his soul was tugging him towards this cold stormy shore, screaming at him to hurry. Someone needed him.  

Yuuri furrowed his eyebrow and grit his teeth in determination. “ _Katsu-damn!_ ” Yuuri yelled with conviction as his blades lifted off the pavement for spurts of 0.5 seconds, leaving a trail of delicious katsudon juice behind him.  
  
Back in the lighthouse, Victor perked his ears at an odd and unsatisfying sound. Was that the sound of metal blades on the old stone road to this lighthouse? Who in the heavens would come to this shore at such an odd hour, in such bad weather, and while making such a ruckus? Victor’s pondering was cut off when the sound of the metal grinding against stoned turned into the sound of metal banging on wooden steps. Victor gasped, his heart palpitating. No one ever visits him in this tower. Was someone coming to save him like Flynn Rider? Or Shrek? Victor’s cheeks turned red at the thought.  
  
The door to his space at the top of the lighthouse burst open. Victor froze for a millisecond, his forehead light flickering out, before he shook his head and resumed his lighthouse duty, continuing his slow and steady spinning. “I am here,” announced a voice a few feet behind him. Young Victor quivered at its alluring sound but kept his eyes ahead of him. He had a duty to fulfill, after all. He must guide these boats to shore, beautiful strangers be damned. “

“And who are you?” Victor asked calmly.

The man took a few graceful but clunky steps toward him. “I am Eros,” he answered.

Three words was all he said, but Victor got the message. This was his soulmate and he was here to save him. Victor’s heart soared and then deflated just as fast. “I cannot leave this place,” Victor replied solemnly. Their eyes had not yet met, but Victor could feel the disappointment emanating from Eros. “I’m the only one who can do this job,” Victor continued. “This is my quirk, and this is my life.”

“But it doesn’t have to be,” Eros begged. Eros now stood in front of Victor, causing Victor to look up and cast his forehead light onto Eros’ face. “Come with me and use your quirk to serve a greater purpose,” said Eros. Victor contemplated.  
  
Not too far away, the Ice Squad was nearing shore with no light to guide them home. “Captain, where am I supposed steer my caboose? I can’t see any docks to insert myself in,” Chris pouted. Yakov grit his teeth in annoyance. Where the beacon of the lighthouse usually shined was only darkness.

Back in the lighthouse, Victor was so in awe at the hero in front of him that he let his quirk slip. It was just him and Eros in the darkness now. Why did the room suddenly smell like pork?

“Victor, your light has drawn me. Not the light from your amazing forehead, but the light of your heart. Please, if you continue down this path, the light of your heart will burn out, and so will mine. Don’t let this quirk be the end of you, Victor. Let me take you to where your quirk can begin your new life. Come with me to Tokyo.”

Victor stared down at his feet in concentration. Both heros were shrouded in the darkness. The winds outside were fierce and the skies were grey. “I...” Victor started to answer when a deep yell washed over the both of them. Victor blinked and looked out at the waters, immediately activating his quirk to shine towards the noise.

The ship of the Ice Squad was approaching, but they were in danger of hitting the rocks near their usual docking station due to Victor’s recklessness. “Y-Yakov!” Victor cried. Victor concentrated and shone his forehead light at maximum level at the dock, praying for the best. How could he have failed his duty to Russia? What kind of hero was he?

When the Ice squad boarded the dock, Victor finally sighed in relief and started to address Yuuri. “I’m sorry, Eros,” he started gravely, “but I…” When Victor glanced back, though, Eros was gone, leaving behind only two deep, long scratches on the wooden floor. With that, Victor’s chance of glory and love was snuffed out, and young Victor was left to continue to his endless spinning at the top of the lighthouse. 


End file.
